Out of the great book of Fairytales
by xCastielXCelinex
Summary: you will just have to read to find out what a crazy storyline this has
1. Lunch

Jasper's P.O.V

I walked down the hall, emotions swirling through me like water, Alice hanging on my arm and walking slightly faster, like she was eager to get to lunch. "Alice, you don't even eat what are you rushing for?"

"There's a new girl!" she answered with a curious light in her eyes.

"Oh really, what does she look like, did you see her?"She nodded vigorously.

"Yes but, you have to wait to see her, I won't tell you "Alice knew how I hated secrets, and she played me like that, not telling me something she knew.

We reached the lunchroom and a wave of excitement hit me like a brick wall, it all seemed to be centered on the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back like silk and chocolaty brown eyes that bored into me like razors. Alice dragged me to our table and forced me into sitting position in a seat next to Edward, my brother. "Jasper, why the hell are you thinking like that?" I hated not being safe in my own mind but I would never let him know that.  
"Thinking like what, Edward?" I looked at the girl again, I could feel every emotion emanating from her, pain, excitement, longing, and for some reason, anger. She glanced over at our table and instantly looked away.

***please R&R, i wish to know if this is good bad or otherwise...***


	2. Kiss

I just had my Appendix out, which is why it took so long, DONT HATE MEEEE please R&R(to all who read i dont care if you hate it or not)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She kept looking back at us, specifically at Edward. I felt jealous, though I knew I shouldn't, I had Alice, the love of my life. I looked at the new student; she was staring at Edward through her long, brown hair, again. I threw an angry glance at Edward and stalked off to empty my tray, which was still full of food. I walked out of the lunchroom as the bell rang to end the period.

I had science next, it was my only period without Alice and apparently the new student was in it. The only two empty seats in the room were next to me and the one next to Mike Welch, and, of course, she chose the one next to me. She set her books down and a wave of her scent drifted over to me. She was delicious smelling, I wanted to devour her in that moment, but in the same thought I wanted her, almost more than I had ever wanted Alice in our entire time together. I drew in a deep breath and held it, her scent lingering in my throat making it burn and itch, though I had hunted the previous night. "Hello, my name is Jasper." I was careful not to breathe in at the end of the sentence.

"Um, I'm Bella." I closed my eyes and replayed her voice over and over in my head. I looked straight ahead at the science teacher, doing a lecture on Nuclear reactions at the front of the small, cramped science room.  
"You aren't from Forks, are you?" I heard her heart skip a beat and the emotions coming from her were almost overwhelming.

"No, I'm not, I'm from Arizona." I felt the longing again, so, Arizona was what she missed, what she felt so sad about. "Actually, I hate the cold, wet…" I nodded, Forks was exactly the opposite of Arizona, almost always raining. That was one of the reasons my family moved here, so we wouldn't have to run and hide whenever the sun came out.

"Why did you move here if you hate the rain so much?"

"My dad lives here, he's the police chief." There was a sort of sad happiness coming form her now, I wanted, almost craved for that light sadness top disappear, I wanted her to be happy.

"Oh, I see." I gave up on holding my breath and let her sweet scent fill my nostrils and antagonize my throat. Alice had probably already seen this happening, she was probably furious.

"Hey, are you okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder, which was covered in a heavy jean jacket, protecting her hand from my freezing skin.

"What do you mean?"

"You look pale; you kind of look like you're in pain." I was, my throat was in agony and my instincts were screaming at me to rip her to shreds and drink all of her succulent blood. I refused. Bella raised her hand. I heard the teacher call on her, but I focused only on her voice. "Jasper doesn't look too good, is it okay if I take him to the nurse?" I felt genuine worry emanating from her hand, which was still resting lightly on my shoulder. The teacher said something then Bella nodded and pulled me from my stool and gently down the hall to the nurse. I didn't let her get me all the way to the office; instead I pushed her up against a locker. "What are you doing!?" she screamed, I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet." I removed my hand from her mouth and replaced it with my cold lips. She gasped and returned the gesture. I pulled back after a minute; her emotions had immediately made a dramatic change. Bella now felt curious and surprised, I had succeeded in ridding her of sadness but now I yearned even more for her blood, I now needed it. I smiled and left her standing in the hall of Fork's high school, running faster than I ever had before, light and fluid. I was high on emotions.

I stood leaning against the back of Edward's Volvo and waited for school to end, when Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie would stomp out, furious at me for kissing the human I felt so attached. I heard the school bell ring and, just as I predicted, they were angry. Edward clasped a hand around my throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I felt anger surrounding me, but I didn't care, all I could think about was Bella, and her soft, warm lips.


	3. forest

Jasper's P.O.V.

At the house, all hell was breaking loose, Carlisle was lecturing me over how when I kissed my Bella, I could have lost control and bitten her. That was true by the way, I almost did. I looked up for the first time since retuning home and saw Alice's eyes staring back into mine. I felt her rage radiating from her body, so I felt it in return. I flew to Alice's side. "What do you want from me Jasper? You obviously don't want my love."

"Listen, Alice, I am so sorry for what happened, I just…acted on instinct."

"Jasper, I knew it was coming, I just didn't know when."

"And you never told me!" I stood up abruptly.

"I didn't want you to get worried." Alice's face fell and I felt so much resent going through her I couldn't take it.

"I'm going hunting, alone." I said in a low, venomous voice before stalking out the front door and sprinting into the woods.

***

I ripped the head off of the bear's huge frame and lapped at the blood flowing from its neck. The taste gave me chills. I smelled the air; there was a scent of human lingering on my skin, Bella's. My mind went blank as I inhaled the intoxicating smell of my human. Then it became stronger and ii snapped out of my trance. I stood up" Bella?" I whispered. I spun around, hearing a branch snap behind me, there was Bella.

"J-jasper…" I smiled, she was frightened, she started backing up when she saw the bear, she must've thought it was alive. "Jasper, behind you!" I was behind her in an instant, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's dead Bella." She spun around in my arms.

"But…" She noticed the color of my eyes." Did you put contacts in or something?"

I turned my face so that she couldn't look at me. I wondered if I should tell her or not. "Listen, Bella, can you keep a secret?"

She put a light hand to my cold face. I heard her gasp faintly but she continued to touch my skin. "Of course I can keep secret Jasper, what is it?" I felt and heard the fear in her.

"First, I need you to answer a question for me, why are you in the forest alone?"

"I wanted to ask you about today, so I went to your house; told me where you were," She smiled "now, about that secret." She was so persistent she really wanted to know.

I sighed," Okay, but you can't tell my family I told you…we're, we're vampires." I dropped my arms from her waist to let her back up.

"Are you insane? Vampires don't exist." Bella stepped back another step and her foot hit the bear's carcass. "Wait, is that how you, you were so fast, and the bear was dead when I got here…oh my god…"

"I wouldn't lie to you Bells." I reached out towards her but she flinched away.

"You can't be telling the truth, you're insane. Why don't you give ne some proof or something?"

I closed my eyes." I can't do that Bella."

"Well then I'm leaving, oh and by the way, I hated what happened earlier." She turned to stalk out of the forest the way she came but she tripped on a log and a stray branch put a gash in her forehead. She fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding. I knelt next to her, unaware of the blood at the time, but then I saw it, it was dripping across her head in a river, I couldn't help myself.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it took so long; I ran out of ideas and have no more ideas for the next one. It'd be great if you had any ideas. I hope you liked it *goes and sulks in the corner cuz everyone prolly hates it* also, if you want me to write a fanfic about anything else, i'd be glad to, it would help give me something to do...**_


	4. bite

* * *

I stood there overwhelmed by the smell of Bella's blood and before I knew it I was at her neck, my fangs sunk into her skin, drinking her blood like as fiend. I pulled away with difficulty, a big mistake on my part. Bella's eyes snapped open. "Bella? Are you okay? I leaned against a tree far away from her.

"Jasper, Is that you? God, please help me…" I groaned, I had poisoned her.

"What do you feel?" I knew what she felt, the burning, the excruciating pain, but I had to hear it come from her lips.

Her hand flew to her neck. "It burns; please take me to the hospital."

"Alright…" I whispered before holding my breath and picking up the fragile girl and running her down the mountain to Carlisle.

***

Carlisle came out of my bedroom with a grim look on his face. "Carlisle, what's the damage?" I felt the sympathy emanating from him as I stood up.

"You changed her Jasper. What little venom left after I removed the most of it changed her."

"Damn!" I kicked the wall, leaving a huge hole in the drywall. This wasn't what I had planned. "I'm the end of her normal life!!"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder." Its okay, Jasper, she asked to see you."

"Me, the end of her life?"

"Yes." He smiled half-heartedly and left me in the hall outside the room. I went in, half expecting to see Bella sitting on the bed with coal black eyes, snow- white skin, and long fangs, but I saw the normal Bella, the human Bella sitting up on the bed, drinking something in a metal cup.

"Hello, Jasper." She said in a clear voice.

"Bella, what, I mean why are you not…" She crooked her finger at me, beckoning me over. I listened of course. She stopped me when I was standing right over her; she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled herself up to my face, letting the cup drop.

" Jasper, I love you."

* * *

**_yeah i know it took foreverrrrr to upload again, i just ran out of steam (ideas) and maybe you can give me more ideas? PLEASE? _**


	5. Demons

Jasper's P.O.V

I backed up far away from her. "What the hell Bella?!"My eyes were wide, I could feel it, and I was as easy to read as her emotions were.

"Jasper, Love, what are you doing?" Bella got up from the bed, out of the pristine white sheets and I gasped, the front of the white dress Carlisle had her in was slopped all down the front with blood, I guessed from the metal glass on the floor.

"Bella, oh god this is my entire fault."

"Jazzy…" I shook my head and turned away. "I already know I can't see my family ever again, or any of my old friends, I know I can't be seen in the light." She paused, drew in a breath and continued, "I know what I am, and I know what I can do."

I turned back to Bella "Do you? And you're okay with this, you are okay with being a blood thirsty monster!?"

"I am not a monster, this is a gift, and you are my savio-"I did not hear the rest of her words, for I had run out of the room, down the flight of steps and out of the house. I ran as far as I could go without stopping for hours, I had to get away from Bella, no, she wasn't Bella anymore; she was a messed up vampire. She was a mistake.

I stopped finally when I came to a coast, which I didn't really care at the time; all I cared about was finding a way to fix this. I knew Alice would be worried that I had just left like that, but I would explain to her everything when I got back, if I got back. I heard the rocks move behind me, whoever it was smelled of human. "Who's there?" I knew this person wouldn't respond, their emotions were spiked with fear. "I've just done a terrible thing, so, I would runaway as fast as I could if I were you…" I laughed then. "You couldn't outrun me, not even if you wanted to." The person came closer; their emotions were changing from fear to curiosity.

"My name is Lavender, what's yours?" she was definitely human.

"Jasper, I would leave now."

"I don't want to leave Jasper, you're fun, and you will be fun…" I turned around, what was she talking about!? The girl was smiling, her black hair whipping in the wind coming off of the water, her matching, pitch black eyes glinting with malice. "When I'm done, would you say hello to Lucifer for me?"


End file.
